lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Elder Stragod
Stragod was a Namekian Grand Elder, who resided on the planet New Namek, on the outskirts of the capital, Pano. Stragod is the son of Moori and succeeded him as Grand Elder from 1100 to 1172, when he was succeeded by his son Ratis. Appearance Stragod is a tall thin Namekian, with wrinkled skin, who looks much like Kami does. Stragod wears a white turban much like Piccolo's turban, and he wears a white cape over a yellow robe. Underneath his yellow robe is a blue gi with a black karate belt and black armbands, which he wears when in battle, but he only fights if he has to. Bio Sometime in Age 765, Moori vomited an egg, and Stragod hatched from that egg. He grew up on New Namek. Stragod became a gardener and healer on Namek, growing up, and also helped build temples and houses. He was a child during the Cell Games Saga, and a young adult in the Kid Buu Saga. He was present when the Namekian dragon balls were used to bring back those who had been killed by Buu. Stragod was also present during some of the Lookout Crew's adventures. He watched as Kuzelias was brought out of the Saiyabot prison, by the dragonballs, from a wish by Eltrion. This happened in the . He also was present when Zang wished Ethan back with the Namekian dragon balls in 1072. The Herulean War and becoming the new Grand Elder On November 29, 1100, Herulean troops had taken over 65 percent of the Namekian capital of Pano. Stragod helped some surviving Namekian Dragon Warriors fight off Herulean soldiers, but eventually all the Dragon Warriors were overpowered and infected, becoming Herulean hybrids, after one of them was shot with slime, which got into his scars, and turned him into a hybrid at a fast rate. He then infected the others, attacking them. Stragod escaped, being outnumbered. He flew over many locations of the war torn New Namek. He eventually went into the Grand Elder's palace, horrified to see Moori had been possessed too. The palace was damaged badly and had blue slime sticking on the floor. Moori was sitting in his throne, and had blue skin, and orange eyes, having become a Herulean hybrid. However, Moori was not completely possessed, his good personality took over in time to warn Stragod, telling him to leave. Moori's good personality struggled with control over his Herulean personality. Stragod left the palace, and went back to Pano, fighting Herulean soldiers, and blowing up their trenches with ki blasts. A Saiyan soldier from the Kingdom of Nikdia sacrificed himself to save Stragod, after many Herulean soldiers fired hundreds of gun blasts at Stragod. The Saiyan soldier had holes in him, was bloody, and had collapsed on the ground. Stragod was enraged and blew up the entire skyscraper full of Heruleans, where they had fired from. All that was left of the skyscraper was the bottom floor, which had no roof and was on fire. All the Heruleans inside had been disintegrated. Stragod buried the Saiyan soldier, but then a female Nikdian soldier came, and unearthed the dead soldier. The soldier was her father, and she tried to heal him, but failed. Instead, Stragod tried to heal him, but he did not have enough power left. Suddenly, Nikad appeared, and resurrected the soldier. Stragod was also surprised to see Flandre Scarlet, saying "A human child shouldn't be here" (he didn't know she was a vampire). Flandre pestered Ultra Ian, who had arrived on Namek, and wanted to help fight the Heruleans. Stragod asked Nikad about healing Moori, and Nikad created a clone. Stragod and the Nikad clone went to the palace where Moori was. Nikad's clone healed Moori, turning him back to his normal Namekian state, freeing him of the Heruleans control. He then coughed up the slime he had sucked out of Moori, and disintegrated it with a blast. However, Moori had already reached the end of his life. He had lived a very long time, and was already dying of old age when he had been possessed. The Herulean possession had caused damaged to his dying body, and so, he was in his final moments. He was laid on a bed to rest by the clone of Nikad. Moori rejected Nikad's offer to help him, saying he had had his time, and it was Stragod's turn to be Grand Elder now. Moori decided he would fuse with Stragod, to give Stragod his wisdom, also to strengthen his healing powers, and give him all the abilities a Grand Elder has, like the ability to unlock potential. Nikad's clone also said he could help them fuse and transfer his energy into them to make them have more healing power. Stragod put his hand on Moori's face, and his hand began to glow. Moori and Stragod both glowed with white auras and powered up. Nikad's clone grabbed Stragod's arm, and all three of them glowed with white auras and powered up. They all yelled "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" and a flash of light was seen from the damaged palace. People throughout the planet could sense something. After the flash of light happened, Moori and Nikad's clone had vanished from existence, and Stragod was kneeling on the ground, with his eyes closed. Stragod had no physical changes at all, but his body was healed from fighting the Heruleans and his clothes were no longer tattered. He had gained the ability to unlock potentials and also, the ability to resurrect (from Nikad's clone), which he could do to a limited extent, as it required much energy. Stragod's power level also skyrocketed and he had all of Moori's wisdom and knew everything Moori had known. Stragod had become the new Grand Elder. Stragod rose back to his feet, and opened his eyes. His eyes were glowing white and so were his hands. He felt different. He stopped glowing after a while, and his eyes had gone back to normal. He then said it was his duty to help Namek. Later, Stragod went to Pano, after the Heruleans in it had been defeated by the alliances (Humans, Edenians, Nikdians, Leogian's Legion, and Hikari Minato's soldiers). Stragod found possessed Namekians wandering around and he cured them, turning them back into normal Namekians. He explained to them what had happened, and how Moori had died and he became Grand Elder. Stragod cured two more Namekians, and explained to them also. Stragod and the four cured Namekians ventured on New Namek, in search of people to cure. Stragod and ten other Namekians went to Gurum, where they saw all the armies fighting. Flandre was possessed, and turned blue, after biting into a Herulean, but Stragod cured her by blasting healing waves at her, and she went back to normal. Stragod also blasted a nuke, which had been fired into New Namek's atmosphere, sending it flying into space, and saving Namek and the allies. Hundreds of Herulean warships invaded and blasted down allied ships, but then all the allies, along with Stragod and the ten Namekian warriors, fought them off. Stragod and the ten Namekians all fired huge powerful blasts at the Herulean fleet, blowing up much of them, and helping the others finish them off. After the Heruleans were defeated in Gurum, they celebrated, and Stragod healed some soldiers, then unlocked Leogian's potential. He next unlocked Flandre's potential. After the invasion, 65 percent of Namek's population was gone. Stragod still had many Namekians to heal, and he also had to find the dragon balls, to fix Namek, and resurrect much of the population. Stragod vomited two eggs and took them back to his palace. They would hatch into his offspring. Stragod put a forcefield over the eggs to protect them, just in case, then he flew off, in search of the dragon balls. The battle on Namek started November 29, 1100 and ended November 30, 1100, lasting a day of chaos. On December 1, 1100, all the damaged buildings on Namek were repaired and the population that was possessed or killed was cured or resurrected. Thanks to wishes granted by Porunga from the Namekian dragon balls, everything on Namek had been brought back to normal, by Stragod, who had gathered the dragon balls. The three wishes Porunga granted were to resurrect those killed, to cure those possessed/infected by Heruleans, and to repair all buildings damaged on Namek. There were two eggs by Stragod's throne, and one of them started wobbling, and it burst open, then a baby Namekian (who looked kinda like Dende) who was covered in purple slime, started crawling around, giggling and making baby sounds. Stragod said "Oh, hello there! Hello little one!" glad to see his new son. A clone of Nikad appeared and unlocked the baby Namekian's potential, causing it to power up with a blue aura, which faded away, and caused the baby to fall asleep. It had also given the baby Namekian good healing powers. Stragod said "Thank you, Nikad, for blessing my son!" Stragod then lifted the baby up (like in Roots and Lion King), proud to have a new son. He then laid him to rest in a Namekian style crib. The baby Namekian woke up and saw Flandre Scarlet, pointing at her and giggling. Flandre had come to see the baby, interested in it. The baby Namekian then clapped its hands. Stragod asked the baby if it would like to be named "Ratis", and the baby responded by clapping its hands, giggling, and nodding. Stragod said "from this day forth, your name shall be Ratis!" Immediately after Ratis' naming, the other egg hatched, and the newborn Namekian started crawling around, and saw Ratis. It started playing with Ratis, and Stragod asked the new born baby Namekian, "How about the name, Arp?" The baby Namekian nodded, and so, it was named Arp. Arp and Ratis started crawling around and playing with each other. Stragod looked at his new sons, smiling, then said "Ahh, brings back memories, I remember when I was just a hatchling". Later Stragod continued to reign for 72 years from 1100 to 1172. He helped lead his Namek people during the Great Universal Revolution in 1125. In 1172 he died in his garden outside his house during a peaceful walk. His son Ratis succeeded him. Abilities * Ki - Although Stragod has ki, and was born with a high power level like most Namekians, he is a pacifist, and does not fight unless necessary. * Eye beams * Finger beams * Flight * Can heal others * Regeneration - Stragod can regenerate limbs, like all Namekians, but it is a slow regeneration process, compared to how Majins and others can regenerate. * Telepathy - Stragod gained this ability after fusing with Moori and becoming the new Grand Elder. * Can look into peoples minds and see their memories * Can unlock potentials * Can create dragon balls Trivia * Stragod's name is a pun on gastropod (the species that snails are classified in), similar to how Nail and Moori's names are puns on snail names. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Namekians Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Asexual